


Crashing down

by Th30L14m



Category: Redwater (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27229531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th30L14m/pseuds/Th30L14m
Summary: This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I am not a native speaker. I am sorry for that in advance and hope that it is not too bad.Maybe I update the story. Even after three years I still like to think about these two and their relationship. "Redwater" was a pretty bad show in my opinion, but Andrew and Kieran were really sweet together ... Shame that we will never find out if they got a happy ending :(
Relationships: Kieran Harrington/Andrew Kelly
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fanfic I have ever written and I am not a native speaker. I am sorry for that in advance and hope that it is not too bad. 
> 
> Maybe I update the story. Even after three years I still like to think about these two and their relationship. "Redwater" was a pretty bad show in my opinion, but Andrew and Kieran were really sweet together ... Shame that we will never find out if they got a happy ending :(

They were standing in the kitchen. In one corner Aydeen, crying, angry, with red teary cheeks, in the other corner Andrew shouting at his daughter. Earlier Padraig had accidentally let something slip about the trip to the pharmacy and the morning after pill while working on the fields with his son. Andrew did not take it well. 

“You are not even eighteen!” He shouts, brows furrowed trying to understand what Aydeen had done. “You are way too young for that sort of thing.” 

Padraig was there, too, sitting at the table silently cursing himself that he had been so careless with his granddaughter’s private information. “Oi, come on now,” he says to his son trying to calm the situation. “You weren’t any better back then.” 

“You stay out of this. What were you even thinking taking her there and not telling Bernie and me – her parents?” Andrew’s rage shifts for a moment, full attention on his father. He is well aware what he had been up to back then. The result of his juvenile hormones standing right there, arms crossed before her trying to sit out the parental rage with a defiant patience only teenagers can muster.

“As if you were interested in what I am doing!” Aydeen spits glaring at her father. “You are only ever there to tell me what not to do. This is my body, and I can do whatever I want with it!” Andrew breathes in heavily, ready to burst with parental authority, demanding respect from his daughter. Before he can say anything Padraig chimes in shaking his head: “Where is this coming from then, Aydeen? You two are way to heated. Calm down for God’s sake and have a proper chat without doing your heads in. I am putting the kettle on.”

Andrew still stands there, but his rage is visibly deflating. “Well, your mother is definitely hearing about this.” He declares. “Do you hear me?” Eyebrows raised expectedly at his daughter. But Aydeen is not yet ready to give up on this unfair violation of her privacy and bodily autonomy.

“Are you always so eager to tell Mum everything?” She asks, returning her father’s look with a hard stare, challenging him with her cryptic question. “What do you even mean with that?” Andrew returns, calmer than before but still on edge. “Like I said: Do you tell Mum everything? Always. Not just about JohnJo and me, about you as well. What you do and with who?” 

The emphasis on the last word is what lets Padraig pause abruptly, putting down the three mugs and milk he had just gotten out. “It’s always wise to hold your tongue in such a heated argument. We don’t want to say anything we might regret later, don’t we, Aydeen?” Padraig reminds his granddaughter accompanying his words with an insisting look.

“No no, let her speak, Da. I don’t have the faintest clue what you’re talking about, young lady.” Padraig has not taken his eyes from Aydeen, clearly remembering their conversation on the way back from the pharmacy. Aydeen does not listen or see, having a triumphant look on her face, feeling the dynamic shift, holding the power now. She knows something about her dad. Something he does not know that she knows. Something that is making her angry, sad, disappointed and anxious for what might happen if Andrew’s (and Kieran’s) secret comes out. But right now she only feels anger.


	2. Chapter 2

Kieran is in the same spot he had been six weeks before. His mother beside him he is sitting in the Kelly’s car surrounded by more vehicles on the ferry heading to Redwater. The last time around Lance had just died and he and Eileen had been on their way to Byrne farm for the first time in over 15 years.

It felt longer than six weeks, so much had happened since then. First the wake and funeral, then the memorial barbecue, his mother’s bonkers idea for Cois Dara, baby Lance’s birth and christening. Dermott had been arrested on suspicion of murdering Lance. The new arrival in town, the Moons, were both dead – Alfie passing during an operation and Kat while being chased on a boat with Dermott. The tragedies in Redwater had been numerous and yet Kieran had decided to return to his hometown. From the outside it might seem like the lost son came back, sacrificing his glamorous American life to help his family in times of great need. Why else would anybody come to this cursed place, people would ask.

But apart from all the drama everyone in Redwater had witnessed those past weeks, there had been more private drama. Private drama concerning only Kieran and his cousin that was the real reason he had decided to return for good.

“You brought so little.” Eileen says while eyeing his two suitcases in the back, pulling her son from his thoughts. “Yeah, well. What am I supposed to do with cashmere sweaters and contemporary art in Redwater?” Kieran replies with a smile. Leaving behind his New York apartment was not hard. Sure, it had been a nice place with lots of light and amenities. But as a hot shot lawyer he was almost never there mostly seeing his bed and bathroom in the mornings. “I should probably start shopping for some overalls and wellies.” Eileen laughs at the idea of Kieran feeding the cows or repairing fences.

On their arrival at Byrne farm nobody is to be seen. The place could not be any more different from the Big Apple if it tried: The only sounds are from the animals and the wind rustling the trees, the air is clean and brisk and the next neighbours behind the horizon. Kieran is silently shaking his head thinking what on earth he is doing here. He had not been happy in New York, not really. Always feeling a little out of place, too small for the big city. But this – this is another world.

For now, Kieran would stay with his grandmother and mother. Just until he was settled and decided what to do with his life in Redwater. Following his mother into the house, Eileen calls for the rest of the family: “Hellooo! We are back. Anybody there?” They can hear Andrew shouting from the kitchen, Aydeen answering in kind. “Best to leave them to it.” Eileen whispers with raised brows, leaving Kieran in the hallway. He thinks nothing of it, deciding to take his belongings upstairs and settling in after his long journey from New York to Redwater.

Back in Agnes’ guestroom – his room – Kieran remembers how Andrew had found him four weeks prior. Kieran had decided to break it off – whatever “it” actually was – not wanting to cause trouble, well aware of the storm they both could cause. Andrew had seemingly changed his mind kissing and holding him, showing Kieran how much he wanted him to not go. They had not talked about it much after that. Still lying in bed staring at the ceiling Andrew only said: “Stay. I can’t do this without you.” And Kieran had silently agreed to his plea.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a really hard time with the different past tenses and never got English rules for punctuation. :D  
> I am so sorry about that and hope that it is not too distracting ...
> 
> I am probably going to finish this fic and have already ideas about the story going forward. But no promises to when and how many chapters. 
> 
> Stay tuned. :)

Coming downstairs some time later Kieran enters the kitchen looking around for the rest of the family and one family member in particular. He is greeted with three pairs of eyes belonging to his cousin, uncle and Aydeen. “Kieran, you are back! Good to see you.” Padraig says with a smile pulling him into a short but tight hug. “How was your journey?” “Good good, thanks. It’s nice to be back.” Kieran answers wondering about the strange mood and especially Aydeen’s intense stare at him. He remembers the shouting earlier.

“Looks like I’m interrupting something here. Maybe I’ll come back later.” Kieran is about to turn around and look for his grandmother when a hand grabs his shoulder. “Don’t be daft.” The owner of said hand says not daring to look him straight in the eyes. It is the first time in almost a month that Andrew and he have physical contact. Kieran feels a warmth where his cousin touches him and struggles to keep a cool demeanour in front of Padraig and Aydeen for a split second. “Wasn’t that important anyway. Sit down and tell us about your trip. Da’s already put the kettle on.” Aydeen does not seem to agree shooting her father a disparaging look. She lets out an angry sigh storming off right through Andrew and Kieran pushing them away. “Hey!” Andrew exclaims shaking his head.

While telling his family about his past weeks in the US, quitting his job and apartment, selling his stuff and saying goodbye to his friends, Eileen, Roisin and Agnes join them. Kieran’s grandmother is all glowing with joy over her second grandson returning permanently, able to forget the terrible accusations against Dermott killing her husband for a moment. Roisin hugs Kieran and forces a smile, still tense though in the presence of Padraig and tired from her day on the farm.

Andrew does not look at him all afternoon and only joins in on the conversation and laughter when his parents, aunt or grandma make a comment in his direction. Kieran glances at Andrew from time to time wondering what his cousin might think.

Tired from crossing the Atlantic in a big metal box Kieran retreats to his room early. He has a few things planned that would keep him busy the next days. First and foremost, finding a new job, getting to know Redwater again and supporting his mother emotionally in the coming weeks. Dermott has always been strange to him at best. The flashback Kieran had at the memorial barbecue only deepened his suspicions and Dermott’s prying question at Lance’s christening unsettled him.

Kieran’s train of thought is interrupted by a soft knock on the door. Andrew enters swiftly closing the door behind him. Their eyes meet for the first time that day when the black-haired farmer finally turns around. Kieran’s heart skips a beat and all the feelings come back in an instant. Andrew takes a deep breath before three big steps take him to Kieran lying on his bed. One hand touches Kieran’s cheek before their lips meet. Muscle memory kicking in Kieran pulls Andrew in a tight hug. “I missed you.” Andrew whispers kissing Kieran’s neck. He had missed his cousin, too, he thinks enjoying Andrew’s hands roaming his side and back. “Don’t worry. You’re not getting rid of me again.” What might sound like a threat is a tempting promise to Andrew’s ears.

It does not take long before the pair’s clothes are discarded on the floor, their hands, mouths, and bodies occupied with showing how much they missed each other. Kieran takes in the view of a mop of black hair between his legs, overwhelmed with desire. He bites his fist to not let out a deep moan. Andrew makes quick work of Kieran, coming only a moment later himself.

Still on a post-coital high Kieran notices Andrew putting on his clothes and straightening his ruffled hair. Andrew sits on the edge of the bed for a moment before he moves towards the door. “Will it always be like this?” Kieran asks quietly. “Stolen glances, quick fucks, never talking about this – us?” Andrew pauses before he answers. “Good night, Kier.” Leaving his cousin questioning the past half hour and whether his return had been such a good idea after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Andrew lies in his bed surrounded by darkness. Bernie is asleep next to him breathing steadily. He cannot find sleep after what happened this afternoon. He had been waiting for weeks to see Kieran again. Back on the field when Kieran told him it was over it had felt like his brain stopped working for a moment. Seeing his cousin again after all those years, the kiss down at the pub and their adventure with the cake for the christening had been an emotional whirlwind. Andrew’s reaction to Kieran’s announcement came delayed but with full force. Every rational thought told him that the departure was a good thing. His heart’s reaction though was just one big “NO!”

Andrew does not know why exactly he deserves Kieran’s love and attention. His plea for him to stay was met with a public announcement the next day that Kieran had made up his mind to move back to Ireland. Eileen was overjoyed for Kieran’s decision to join her in the return to Redwater and Byrne farm. Only three days after later his cousin was gone to New York. 

With Dermott being arrested and Bernie throwing herself into work despite being on maternity leave Andrew was left to care for JohnJo, baby Lance and Aydeen. He had not been exactly absent from his children’s life before, but neither was he father of the year. The older ones’ homework and school lunches had to be overseen and prepared while baby Lance needed a 24/7 supervision of a different kind. Thankfully, Grandma Agnes helped with that, glad about the distraction, though making snarky comments about Bernadette’s qualities as a mother. Back in her day a mother’s first responsibility had been her children …

When Kieran had entered the kitchen that afternoon Andrew had instantly forgotten about his ongoing fight with Aydeen – what was her cryptic question about anyway? He was relieved to see his cousin again, happy that he was keeping his promise to come home. Andrew had been busy with his own life those past weeks, nevertheless had Kieran always been on the back of his mind. He did not dare to look at him directly fearing the look on his face may betray him in front of Padraig and Aydeen. It had not taken him long after Kieran’s retreat to his room – long day and all – to follow his cousin there with a vague excuse to his family to relieve Agnes from her babysitting services.

“Will it always be like this?” Kieran asked him after their encounter. It was a fair question albeit one Andrew was not able to answer then and there. Instead he just left him, not noticing Padraig witnessing his quiet retreat from Kieran’s room. Back home he was greeted by Bernie: “Where have you been? I had to listen to Agnes’ comments again when I came home. These are your children, too. You do know that, right?” She sounded tired after more than ten hours at the police station. Because of her proximity to Dermott being family and all Bernie was not allowed on the forefront of the investigation. That did not stop her though from being in the second row, documenting everything, writing reports, conducting witness interviews and doing calls. “Sorry ‘bout that. Was held up with work. One of the fences broke again.” Andrew muttered as an excuse still thinking about what had just happened right across the yard.

And now he is lying here. Next to his wife of more than fifteen years, her presence calming his mind and giving him a guilty conscience at the same time. They deserve better than this, he thinks, both Bernie and Kieran. Bernie deserves not just a father to her children, but also a partner who loves and supports her and is with her because of who she is. And Kieran deserves someone without so much emotional baggage, that wants only him and is not related to him preferably. Them being two blokes makes it scandalous enough as is – at least in deeply Catholic Redwater. 

At four in the morning Andrew gives up on finding sleep that night, strapping baby Lance in his baby carrier and taking a walk across the fields. Summer is clearly ending, the first leaves already turning yellow. By the time dawn is breaking, Andrew has still no clue what to do. He just knows that he cannot give up on Kieran’s and his bond. However twisted it may seem.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is very short. I am actually supposed to write my master thesis right now and this is me procrastinating ... :D

Around lunchtime Andrew finds Kieran in the living room. Sitting at Roisin’s desk he is concentrating on his laptop. “What are you up to?” Andrew asks his cousin, trying to make it sound like a peace offering after his cold goodbye the evening before. “Looking for a job.” Is Kieran’s short answer, shoulders tense. 

“What do you reckon your chances are, American law and all?”

“Haven’t thought about it that much. I'm hoping for a consulting job at an international company.” Kieran’s tone begins to soften. 

“I thought about going into town for lunch. You wanna come?” No answer. “I’m really trying here, Kier.” Andrew begs. 

“Alright. But you’re buying.” Kieran says after a pause, looking at him with a facial expression that is hard to decipher.

They go for sandwiches at a local café. Andrew does not want to run into anybody too familiar, nervous about their inevitable conversation. 

“I’m listening.” Kieran says, after finishing his lunch, having an expectant look on his face. 

“Yeah well,” Andrew starts, clearing his throat before he continues. “I wanna apologise for last night.” 

“Which part?” 

“The goodbye-part obviously.”

“Judging by how you avoided me all afternoon and after … well, you know, I wasn’t sure whether you regretted me coming back.” Kieran explains in a matter-of-fact voice. Andrew can still hear his cousin’s concern.

“I don’t regret anything you and I ever did.” He states with utter conviction. They look silently at each other for a moment, Kieran searching for clues in Andrews demeanour as how to interpret that sentence. Concluding that he is sincere, Kieran relaxes. 

Andrew is relieved noticing the mood shifting. Lowering his voice, he says: “I know that we need to talk about it – this – whatever. But it’s …” Andrew stops, searching for the right words, not finding them. Painful? Twisted? Hard? He has been trying to not properly think about their relationship for the past twenty years. Always avoiding to rationally process his feelings, what they did, what might happen if they were to be exposed, how he was feeling about feeling this for a man. Kieran shoots him a knowing look and gives his hand a short squeeze.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I found my writing-mojo again and am determined to finish this story. I have a few bits and bops in my head already and just need to write them down.
> 
> This one is a bit on the short side again - man, it's really hard to produce that much text! Chapeau to all my fellow writers.
> 
> Enjoy!

They do not talk about it anymore after their visit at the café. Both are busy with their respective lives the next few weeks. Andrew works ten hours a day on the farm, takes care of his children inbetween and sleeps like a stone at night, exhausted from everything. Bernie is only seen in the mornings, getting ready for work, inhaling her breakfast and giving everyone a quick kiss goodbye before she leaves for the station. 

Kieran finds a job after a month. It is in Dublin, but he can work from home telecommuting, given that the internet connection at Byrne farm is sufficient. The first two weeks of orientation are in Dublin though. Andrew and Kieran are both knee-deep in farm work, housework and work-work and thus do not find the time to talk to each other while one is away. They miss the other’s company, the shared memories, jokes, knowing looks when their parents act bonkers again and the stolen kisses and gentle touches here and there.

Upon Kieran’s return – right on time for the usual Friday evening family dinner at Byrne farm (minus Bernie) – Andrew can barely suppress his relieve and happiness to see him again. After dinner they retreat to Bernie’s and Andrew’s house. They are alone in the kitchen, Aydeen stomping off in a mood the moment dinner was finished to God knows where, JohnJo playing upstairs and baby Lance fast asleep in his cot.

Kieran sits on the sofa surrounded by empty baby bottles, Legos, several magazines about horses, Bernie’s Garda uniform and neatly folded clothes. Andrew starts to clear away the dishes, hair ruffled and dried-up throw-up all over his shoulder.

“How are you?” Kieran asks, feeling calmer now that he has seen his cousin again, happy to be reunited.

“Knackered. Lance is sick and Aydeen and JohnJo were fighting all day.” Andrew sighs loading the dishwasher.

“Poor you.” Kieran smiles being sincere in his sympathy, but not quite able to understand the hardship of parenthood himself.

“Yeah. I think I’ve a newfound admiration for single parents.” Kieran snorts at Andrew’s remark.

“But enough of me. How was your trip to the big city?”

“Dublin isn’t really big when you’ve lived in New York for years.”

“There he is, the yankee snob.” Andrew teases putting away leftovers in the fridge. “Aren’t we good enough for you anymore?”

“’Course you are good enough for me.” Kieran replies with a warm smile on his face. Hearing the double meaning clearly Andrew smirks in return, the creases around his eyes making him only more beautiful to his cousin.

“I heard Ma is demanding you doing your bit in the garden and around the house.” Andrew says, pointing at the bushes and trees out back. “You ready to get your delicate lawyer hands dirty?”

“I’ll get used to it.” Kieran smirks. “It has its upsides to live with your family of course – big house, good cooking. On the downside it might be hard to sneak in my many lovers.” He grins at Andrew.

“So how many are there exactly?” Andrew asks raising his eyebrows with a challenging look on his face. He picks up an empty laundry basket starting to pack away the pile of fresh laundry next to Kieran.

“Right now just this one.” Kieran whispers. “But you never …” Before Kieran can finish his sentence, Andrew turns towards him and plants a quick kiss on his cousin’s cheek: “And I hope it stays this way.” He mumbles in Kieran’s ear before pulling a way and continuing his housework with a grin.


	7. Chapter 7

It is a sunny autumn Saturday when the doorbell at Byrne farm rings. There is clearly a stranger coming – nobody ever rings, people just enter and either shout for someone or are greeted by whoever invited them. 

As soon as Eileen opens the door she screams with excitement: “Leo, what are you doing here? How lovely to see you. Come on, give me a hug.”

The man who seems to be Leo greets Eileen with a laugh. In tow he has a big suitcase, another bag slung around his shoulder. The joyous scream attracts curious family members. Roisin pokes her head in from the kitchen but cannot be bothered with her cheerful sister right now. Down the stairs comes Kieran wearing his jogging outfit, ready for a run along the beach.

“What are you doing here?” He asks perplexed in the direction of the newcomer still standing in the door. Andy enters through the living room coming from his afternoon round of feeding the pigs.

“Man, this place looks like you’ve taken it from a kids book. When the cab went through the village, I thought I’d landed in a ‘Visit Ireland’-commercial”, Leo says looking amused.

“I’m repeating myself, but: What the hell are you doing here?” Kieran still stands halfway down the staircase looking shocked. 

“I’m happy to see you, too, honey.”

Honey? The term of endearment raises Andrew’s curiosity. On a closer look he first recognises the man’s – Leo’s – luggage. Who the heck would ever need that much stuff? Leo is tall with an athletic build. His expensive looking cream coloured suit contrasts his dark skin quite nicely. The haircut is perfectly neat and even though he does not have much hair the hairdresser’s work promises a steep dollar-per-hair ratio. Dollar, not euro, because this man clearly is American.

“Kieran, I’ve not raised you to be rude to visitors. Especially not when they are your romantic visitors”, Eileen tells her son off.

“You’re Kier’s boyfriend?” Andrew raises his eyebrows asking Leo.

“No, he’s not”, is Kieran’s quick answer in his cousin’s direction. The speed, vehemence and direction of Kieran’s statement irritate Eileen and Leo for a split second but are forgotten as quickly as they came. Kieran holds Andrew’s gaze for a moment longer than necessary trying to emphasise that this intruder is in fact not his romantic partner.

“I certainly don’t share my son’s condescending tone – but what are you doing here? Spontaneous vacation to Ireland?”

“Not exactly. Kieran texted me and asked me to come. He told me that your father’s death was murder and he wanted me here for emotional support.” 

“I did none of these things”, Kieran denies vehemently – again. “We broke up months ago. I really hope this isn’t a desperate attempt to get back together. And how do you know where I am anyway? Did Mia and Rose tell you?”

“You very much texted me”, Leo replies taken aback by the other’s harsh tone. “A week ago, I got your first message about how you found about your granddad, that your new job came crashing down on you, how hard it was for you to adapt to boring country life again.”

Andrew’s head turns from Leo to Kieran again. That does not exactly sound like things were over between them. At that very moment he realises what he must look like right now: like an unwashed Irish farmer, in an overall, with unkempt hair and smelling like pig shite. Somehow, he feels clumsy and insufficient in comparison to Leo, this American god who even looks gorgeous after crossing an ocean in a crammed metal box for several hours.

Before Kieran can throw a hefty reply in Leo’s direction, Eileen decides that this lovely little conversation must wait. Allowing no objection from her son she asks Leo in, offers him tea and biscuits, and arranges the spare room in the attic for him. Partner or no partner – Leo had travelled thousands of miles to be here and deserved a proper stay, she decided. 

Kieran forgets that he wanted to go for a jog and is later seen standing just outside the kitchen window fighting with his uninvited visitor. Not much can be heard from the kitchen window just seen, their heated faces and arms thrown in the air to make their points. 

“And? Anything good?” Roisin asks her son who stares out of the window. With crossed arms and knitted eyebrows Andrew concentrates on the scene outside. 

“I wonder what they are talking about”, Roisin muses. “He’s attractive, this Leo. Eileen tells me that they were ‘dating’ for a year back in New York, but that Kieran ended it”, she continues. “Dating – what a strange concept. Either you’re a couple or not. Dating sounds like you’re always looking out for a better one. How very American.”

Andrew only listens to half of what his mother says. If Kieran ended it, why would he write to his ex? Was he that unhappy in Redwater? Unhappy with him? A small voice in his head was screaming with jealousy.

\-----------------

Dinner is served at the main house again this day. Roisin is not there, driving Agnes to a friend of hers. Padraig has made a habit of excusing himself from small family gatherings lately trying to avoid his wife. And Bernie is for once not at the station but caught the stomach bug from her youngest son. Instead of the family matriarch Eileen sits at the head of the table, to her left Aydeen and JohnJo, to her right Leo and Kieran – having decided to quit fighting for today – and across Andrew with baby Lance in his arms. 

Tonight Aydeen does not throw her father’s cousin dirty looks and is instead focused on the newcomer. Leo used to be an avid equestrian in his youth to the delight of Aydeen and her younger brother. Everyone is chatting, laughing, and eating except for Andrew who tries to cut the food on his plate with only one free hand while juggling his youngest child.

“You need some help?” Kieran grins at his cousin while taking over his cutlery and beginning to disassemble meat and potatoes in bite sized pieces.

“Thanks, Kier.” Andy shoots him a tired smile and concentrates on Lance again, rocking him in his arms.

“So how did you two meet?” Aydeen interrogates curiously. Kieran is not too keen on elaborating his past relationship in front of his family, especially Andrew – neither the beginning nor the end of that part of his life.

“Well,” Leo clears his throat seemingly more eager to tell their story. “Kieran and I met at work. He was the lawyer for the opposing party and after all these hours sitting together and negotiating a contract, things just took off.”

“Why did you split up?” 

“Aydeen! This is enough. You’re being nosy now – that is none of your business”, Andrew scolds his daughter.

“No no, it’s fine”, Leo replies with a smile. Kieran rather shares his cousin’s opinion but does not want to cause a scene at the table. He hopes to convey his disapproval by looking at the ceiling pursing his lips tightly.

“We had been dating for nearly a year and decided to move in together. It wasn’t a good decision for our relationship and … ehm, we broke it off”, Leo continues.

So, they even lived together, Andrew thinks, forcing his eyes on the baby in front of him trying to ignore his heartbeat picking up pace. 

“How sad. Maybe you can get back together in the future”, Aydeen shrugs. 

Kieran feels a pair of eyes looking at him with a sweet, innocent – and very fake – facial expression teenage girls seem to have perfected. He gets the hint that he might have just found the person responsible for sending Leo these messages. Staring as intensely at her as Aydeen looks at him, Kieran tries to figure out what and how much she knows. In any case it is enough to make her feel threatened and Kieran the enemy.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Andrew comes over to the big house to look for his eldest daughter. Instead, he meets Leo in the living room reading a book about modern pig farming. Clearly one of Roisin’s books, Andrew thinks, what would a hot shot lawyer from New York want with a book like this otherwise.

“Morning, Andrew”, Leo greets him. “I’m acquainting myself with your exquisite selection of literature.”

“Morning”, Andy replies ignoring Leo’s ironic yet condescending comment about their reading options. “Slept well?”

“Yeah, fantastic. But I missed all the noise and lights. Woke up way too early”, Leo answers. “Weird, isn’t it? Aren’t you like supposed to sleep better in the countryside? Guess, I truly am a city slicker.”

Andrew nods. “Have you seen Aydeen? Bernie’s been looking for her all morning.”

“No, sorry”, Leo replies. “But I … I wanted to talk to you.”

“Oh. What about?” 

“About Kieran.”

“Hm. What about him?”

“I know that you two were close when you were young. It’s just … things were so good between us back in New York and then … like he grew more and more distant. Maybe you can make sense of it. I first thought it was because his weird little group of friends.”

“I don’t really get what you’re on about.” Andrew does not really get why he talks to him about their relationship issues anyway.

“And then shortly after we move in together, he gets even more distant. Looks at old photos all the time. Two weeks before your grandfather dies, he just breaks it off with me – not even ten days after our housewarming party.” Leo shakes his head in disbelieve not able to wrap his head around it even nearly four months later.

“I don’t really see how I can help you with that.”

“I don’t know either … I know he left Ireland young, but … Was there anyone special here? First boyfriend? Someone he was desperate to see again?”

Andrew’s heart beats faster again just like the night before. “Kier left Redwater more than fifteen years ago. Even if there still was someone here – and I don’t say there is – do you really think that it would be reason enough for him to break you two off?”

“Nah, you’re probably right”, Leo shrugs off. “I’m grasping straws.”

“I was Kier’s best friend back then. I think I’d known if there ever was someone special.” 

\-------------------

They see each other again in the afternoon. Leo comes over to Bernie’s and Andrew’s knocking on their door before entering. “Ma, is that you?” Andy shouts. 

“No, sorry to disappoint”, Leo replies trying to find the homeowner in the kitchen. “I just wanted to let you know that I saw Aydeen.”

“Thanks for telling me.” Andrew is distracted trying to cook up some spaghetti for his ever hungry children. Bernie did not feel all right again yet.

Curious, Leo takes a look around the kitchen. The place is in a right state as always. His eyes wander to the wall above the fireplace. Various photos are pinned on a cork board, a few precious ones framed. A family picture of Bernie, Andrew and baby Aydeen. JohnJo on his first day of school. Agnes and Lance holding baby Andy. Kieran, Mouse and Andy leaning against a boat. This last one looks familiar.

“Kieran always had this picture on his bedside table”, Leo says tapping on the frame.

“It’s our last picture together. Us three. A week later we had the accident. With that very same boat”, Andrew tells his guest still occupied by various pots, pans and jars of sauce. The photo has been hanging there ever since Bernie and Andy moved in. Before they lived together the picture hang above his bed.

Leo studies the photo with interest. In the background laid the boat, ‘Iris’, named after Peter’s wife. In front of it stood the three Byrne grandchildren. Aoife on the left, Kieran in the middle and to his right their cousin. Mouse and her brother show their teeth smiling at the camera. Only Andrew looks to his left having an equally bright smile, his eyes on Kieran.

“I talked to Kieran again”, Leo says.

“I see. What did he say?”

“He still insists that it wasn’t him who texted me. The messages are no longer on his phone. Must have been deleted.”

“Sorry to hear that.”

“We agreed that it would be best for me to return to the States. I’m flying back tomorrow.”

“Oh. And you had just come here. But if it’s what Kier and you want.” Andy is still busy cooking but tries to supress a grin now additionally. Kieran does not want Leo here. A fact that satisfies his jealousy monster.


End file.
